


[podfic] if somebody hurts you

by steepedinwords



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Hanging Out, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, brief homophobia mention, roof shenanigans, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepedinwords/pseuds/steepedinwords
Summary: A podfic of spa_ghetto's story "if somebody hurts you.""rooftop party!"
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] if somebody hurts you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if somebody hurts you…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437185) by [spa_ghetto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto). 



> Thank you to spa_ghetto for recording permission.
> 
> Music is "Energy" by Pokki DJ.
> 
> Also, here's my first try at podfic cover art!

Length: 8:17 


End file.
